


Two Tickets

by prettyshiroic (AnalystProductions)



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALLURA GETS EVERYONE INTO GEAR, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Miscommunication, THEY'RE DORKS, University, a smidge of angst, altea is a university 8), honestly i laughed so much writing this it was so fun, hunk has the best lines, i Just., in which voltron is a hit netflix series, keith is oblivious, lance is such a voltron fan it's brilliant, the space squad are the best, they're all at university yeaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalystProductions/pseuds/prettyshiroic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is your moment Keith.” Both Hunk’s expression and voice are dramatic. Far too dramatic despite the shitstorm currently going down. </p><p>“Moment for what?” </p><p>“Your moment!” Stretching his arms out enthusiastically, Hunk leans over the table. “You know. We’re at the critical point in the movie where it’s all gone wrong they’re getting away but then the love interest chases down the plane before it’s too late and they’re about to board but then he confesses at the airport and then they don’t leave the country and-”</p><p>By this point, Hunk is just gushing now. The three of them all stare incredulously at him.</p><p>“Yeah no.” Keith says, flatly. “That’s - that’s not happening. Lance isn’t even leaving the country.”</p><p>“He might be flying home for the holidays.” Hunk mumbles. Sighing, Keith folds his arms across his chest. </p><p>“That’s still three months away.” </p><p>“..Super slow burn?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> It's amazing what procrastination can drive you to do. I'm supposed to be working on my first Voltron multi-chap. But instead here I am with another oneshot! 
> 
> Just a few quick things:
> 
> \- This is a University AU and they're all of age to drink alcohol in this, to be clear. Alcohol IS mentioned, but it's not like a huge feature at all. I just wanted to put it out there in case, you know.  
> \- Allura is PhD student, but has a few course modules she runs too. She's so great gosh. 
> 
> I have to say a big thanks to my buddy Blue. Without her encouragement I don't think I would've been so pumped to finish this idea. So thank you!! 
> 
> This was so fun, ahhhh. I hope you enjoy reading 8)))

The problem starts and ends with two tickets. Though the _story_  begins on a Thursday, on the UoA (University of Altea) Campus. A pretty standard Thursday lunchtime to be more precise, in the main cafeteria. Keith is scrambling through the crowds of other students towards his friends. _Friends._ It fills his chest with a swell of warmth, because he’s never really had friends before. Not like this. From this distance, he spots Shiro’s white streak of hair and heads towards the table. Lance is missing, though that’s not surprising. Lance is often running late.

“Hey Keith.” Hunk greets cheerfully as he eventually gets to the table. Sitting beside him, Keith smiles back.

Shiro follows suit less cheerfully, frowning over Pidge’s shoulder to glance down at the screen. A few moments pass, and even Hunk is casting a few glances over to them.

“What are you guys looking at?” Keith asks curiously, unsure if he _wants_ to know by the way Shiro’s lips twist some more.

Turns out, yeah. He really _didn’t_ want to know. Pidge is calculating all of their student loans and projecting their future soul-crushing debt, _just because._

“Brace yourselves,” she says, and her glasses reflect the light. Impeccable timing, really. “ _The soul of the party_ has arrived.”  

Fond smiles are exchanged, and within seconds, Lance appears. Of course, he’s blabbering on about _Voltron._ There’s little else he _wants_ to talk about right now, not with the latest season airing in a few days time.

“I think I would be the Blue Lion’s paladin, personally.” He boasts with a grin. Conversation is always so fluid and natural for Lance. He dives into it like a dolphin glides seamlessly through the water. Keith almost envies him sometimes, for many reasons really. “I mean it clearly takes the _most handsome,_ best pilot of the bunch.”

“You’ve never even _flown_ before.” Pidge states matter-of-factly, glancing up from her laptop and closing the lid firmly. Shiro goes back to eating his food, thankful for the distraction.

“Yeah well. I bet I’d be an amazing pilot.”

“ _Sure._ Just like you’re an amazing driver.” Keith smirks at that remark, recalling their last journey in Lance’s Blue Cleo. It had certainly been _an experience,_ to say the least.

“Don’t start Pidge, _just don't._ ” Lance points a finger across the table accusingly in Keith’s direction. “ _Mullethead_ over here is getting ideas.”

Narrowing his eyes, Keith snaps his head up.

“You drove your car into _the wall_ whilst reversing out your driveway!”

“I _did not!_ ” Lance huffs.

“Uh, hate to be the voice of truth here guys but,” Setting down his sandwich, Hunk quickly joins in their discussion. “Lance, yes. You did. You totally did. That was something that happened. I mean, I was even there to witness it.”

“Oh _come on!_ ” Throwing his arms up, Lance sighs dejectedly. “I took it too wide for like _a second_ . And besides, we’re not _talking about that right now._ We’re talking about Voltron!”  

At that, Keith turns to Shiro who’s remained relatively quiet during this whole exchange. Pidge and Lance get into a heated debate about ‘Zarkon’, with Hunk cheering on Lance. Keith doesn’t understand any of it, and doubts he ever will. He doesn’t have time to watch Voltron, nor does he particularly want to.

**-o-**

It’s rare that Keith finds himself in the library. The library is an unfamiliar place, one where Keith feels completely out of his depth if he’s telling the truth. The books are stored in such complex categories, the sequences make little sense, and it takes almost _twenty minutes_ to find this damn book on Allura’s reading list. By the time he’s located it, the window seats are all taken - _on every floor._ So it’s with resignation that Keith flops down in a corner table on the second floor. It’s hot, stuffy _and really_ . He would rather be _anywhere_ but the library.

Not that he _doesn’t_ study when he has to - he just.. doesn’t like being in the library. He’d much rather work in his dorm. But there’s some repairs going on right now in the corridor and the noise is too much to try and work through.

Hence he’s here, in the library.

And with exam season coming up, the energy is high-wired and tense. Students are frantically cramming, or freaking out over deadlines they’ve left far too late. It’s hardly a place to knuckle down, with people muttering and practically _broadcasting_ their despair to the world. If anything, it’s a hub for procrastination. That’s proven when Lance takes the seat opposite him smoothly. Okay, now he’s _really_ not going to be getting _any_ work done.

“Keith, _dude._ ” Lance tosses his bag under the table, grinning. “My man, _buddy_.”

Rolling his eyes, Keith doesn’t bother looking up from the book. Not that he’s even able to _read it_ now that Lance is here rambling on and on with a multitude of pointless nicknames for him.

“Emo mullet-”

Sharply looking up, Keith slams the book shut. A flicker of triumph crosses Lance’s face. He leans back in his seat, basking in the _victory_ of summoning all of Keith’s attention. Folding his arms across his chest, Keith frowns. He’s noticed that Lance hasn’t even _unpacked_ his bag, meaning he’s probably _not_ here to study.

“What is it, Lance.” he asks with a sigh. “I’m a little busy here,” pause. For good measure, he adds. “ _Man._ ”

It’s then that something shifts, and Lance becomes very… _not_ Lance.

“You look like you could be a Voltron fan.”

Furrowing his brow, Keith considers the words.

“...Voltron?” It takes a few seconds to piece it together. _Oh yeah,_ it’s _that thing_ Lance is completely obsessed with. Lions in space, or something. Keith usually has switched off, or engaged in another conversation, when Lance takes that tangent.

“Yeah!” It’s a little _too_ enthusiastic and loud, almost forced. Staring incredulously at Lance, Keith finds himself at a loss for words. Blink. _Where is he even going with this?_ Honestly, Keith has no idea, trying to predict Lance can be surprisingly difficult.  He’s learnt during their two years at University so far to just roll with it and _try_ to be patient.

“You look like you could be a Voltron fan.” Lance repeats. Keith considers for a moment if it’s possible that they have just time-travelled because virtually _everything_ about the way Lance says that hasn’t changed.

“T-thank you?”

“That’s why,” Digging into his jacket pocket, Lance fidgets. Then fidgets some more, until he’s stuffing practically his _whole arm_ into his pocket.

“Why you should… Uh… _where is it_ damn it-”

From where Keith’s sitting, it looks like Lance is declaring full on war with his jacket. That, or a minuscule wormhole has appeared and is currently sucking Lance’s hand into another dimension. It’s stuck. It’s _definitely_ stuck. Usually Keith would be grinning at this point and revelling in the ridiculous situation, but he’s too intrigued by the entire _weirdness_ of their conversation so far to be amused.

“Lance.” He genuinely considers standing up at this point to investigate himself. “Do you want me to-”

“-Nope nope nope!” Raising his other hand, Lance waves him off quickly. “I’ve got it, pal.”

Keith doesn’t realise he’s leant closer out of sheer curiosity of _what he is doing_ until abruptly the hand is free and almost smacks Keith across the face clumsily.

Jolting back, Keith searches for the cause for all this commotion. In Lance’s hand is a pair of... tickets. Once again, Keith is curious. A small smile slips onto Lance’s mouth, curling on one side. And Keith _knows_ that smile, it’s the one Lance uses when he’s nervous. _Why is he nervous? Is he embarrassed about getting his hand stuck in his jacket?_

“You should come with me to the convention this weekend.” he says.

Tilting his head, Keith studies the writing on the tickets: _VOLTRONVENTION_ . He supposes that’s _meant_ to be a clever twist on words, merging Voltron and Convention together. Still, he doesn’t really understand why Lance is asking. He voices as much, struggling to figure this one out.

“Why?”

“Because it’ll be _fun?_ ” Lance scoffs, resorting back to his usual demeanour. “Have you even _heard_ of fun? _Come on_ , Keith!” A few students look over agitatedly, causing Lance to lower his voice. And whilst Keith thinks it’s hypocritical for the students who have done nothing _but_ gossip police this corner of the library, he’s grateful the conversation is a little more private now.

“They’re going to have _real sized_ models of the Lions!” Lance all-but squeals, voice unnaturally high.

“That…” Humming, Keith taps the table thoughtfully. _Couldn’t Lance just go to a zoo to see real Lions rather than models?_ Though it’s nice to see Lance so excited, the way those eyes light up lift his entire expression into something so wonderful, but it’s not an emotion Keith can tap into right now. “That means very little to me.”

“Will you come with me, anyway?” And it’s back again, that uncertainty. That tentative streak in Lance has resurfaced.

“I don’t know,” Keith shrugs, mulling over the offer with disinterest. Allura’s big test is Monday morning, and whilst Keith probably _won’t_ be revising the entire weekend, he also can’t see himself trekking all the way out of town to some convention for some Netflix show he doesn’t even watch.

“I don’t think I’ll enjoy it.” So maybe that came out a bit _too blunt._ Before Lance can answer, Keith continues. “Why don’t you ask Pidge, isn’t she really into all that stuff?”

In fact, now Keith thinks about it, _most_ of their group are ready to indulge Lance with eager rants and discussions about this ‘Voltron’. So why he hasn’t asked them and gone to _Keith_ makes little sense. He’s _pretty sure_ Pidge would freak out at just the _sight_ of those tickets. Denying her or someone else of the chance to geek out over something they love, doesn’t seem entirely fair. Not to mention, Keith has no idea what _a convention_ entails. Whilst diving into something new without much hesitation is usually his style, Keith _knows_ this is something he won’t gel with. People are going to be _everywhere._ It’s going to be _crowded_ and _noisy._

In comparison to now, where it’s all gone remarkably quiet. No, _Lance_ has gone remarkably quiet. He tucks the tickets back into his jacket, with far more ease than it took pulling them out.

“Lance?” Keith tries, unsure of himself or what else to say. That seems to immediately propel Lance back into action. He jumps from the seat, slinging his bag over his shoulder with a toothy grin.

“I’ll see you later, buddy.”

It’s all fine, apparently. Of course it is. This is _Lance._

“Yeah, okay.” Keith nods, opening up the textbook again. “See you later.”

“Yeah you will!” Lance chimes, thrusting a fist into the air. He's _already_ said that, Keith's fairly sure they've established they'll be meeting later. “It’s _Quiz night_  and _I’m_ going to beat you this week-”

“-We’re on the _same team_ . _”_  Quiz night always compromised of the five of them going up against a number of other student teams. Last week they’d even gotten quite close to winning. But they missed out by just two points.

“Whatever future _loser._ ” Finger guns and all, Lance exits the library with as much exuberance as expected. It’s with a fond smile and eye roll that Keith turns back to the book and starts reading, unaware that this entire exchange will change everything.

**-o-**

Keith _doesn’t_ see Lance later.

When he turns up to the Quiz night at the Student Union bar, slipping into the chair ten minutes late, everyone else is there - besides Lance. He promptly notices as he sits that _everyone_ is also looking at him funny. Besides Lance, because _Lance isn’t here_ which is baffling. Lance _never_ misses Quiz night. No force on earth could or has been able to drag him from this weekly ritual. And that includes the time he had been so feverish that the answer to every question had somehow become ‘potato’ and that was, for some reason _really funny._ Keith remembers that night well. He’d walked Lance back to his dorm, they’d giggled over the chip shop on the way there because _potatoes._ Then he’d taken Lance’s temperature and made sure the fool actually _rested._

Back to the present: the group are _still_ staring at him. Shiro has gone to buy the first round of drinks, but Hunk and Pidge are uncharacteristically silent.

“So,” Keith ventures, shrugging off his jacket. “Where’s Lance?”

It becomes clear _very quickly_ that this is precisely the _wrong thing_ to say.

“I wonder.” Pidge spits, almost vehemently, arms folded across her chest. She turns her head sharply, no longer looking at him. Keith’s glad, because he’s unsure if satan themselves could withstand Pidge’s Glare Of Doom.

“That was cold, Keith.” Hunk admits quietly, reluctant to add his opinion but feeling it was important to. “Even for you.”

 _Even for you._ Damn. Hunk always knows what to say to amplify every emotion Keith is feeling. For better or worse. Right now, for worse. Flinching, Keith tries to piece together what is happening here. Puzzles are exhausting, and he’s never been that good at solving ones including people. Narrowing his eyes, Keith feels a flash of irritation consume him. It’s been a long day. He’s come here to have fun - and yet the people he _willingly_ gives his time to are acting like jerks.

“Are you going to _tell me_ what’s going on?” there’s a bite to his voice that ought to give him the upper hand; it merely escalates things further. But he can’t stop now he’s opened his mouth.

“You can’t just - just sit here and throw shit at me _for no reason_ .” _On Quiz night,_ goes unspoken, though they all acknowledge it anyway. Quiz night is always a drama-free, brilliant time. No matter what’s going on with any of them (or _between_ any of them - though _real_ conflict in the group is a rarity in itself), Thursday nights are sanctuary from reality with cheap drinks and silly team names.

“Oh I definitely think we can do that. Yeah. We can do that.” Hunk surprises Keith with his words, they’ve taken a slightly _protective_ tone. Scrambling for words, Keith finds none. Because _what the hell is going on_ he doesn’t know. For some reason, they’re _blaming him_ for something. And somehow this has _everything_ to do with why Lance isn’t here.

“I thought you _liked_ Lance.”

Keith splutters awkwardly, face going red. He can feel the heat on his cheeks, his heart lurching unsteadily in his chest.

“Hunk!” He shrieks, embarrassed by _feelings_ being brought up so openly like this _in public._

“Well, _do you?_ ” Pidge probes ruthlessly, unaffected by his mortified expression.

“I- _yes_ you guys already _know_ this I-”

It’s not exactly a _secret_ he’s been helplessly in love with Lance for the past year. Even so, they _never_ talk about this _ever_ **.** This is uncharted territory since The Conversation last summer at Pidge’s house with Hunk in the garden in the early hours of the morning. The sun was rising, everything was suddenly overwhelming and emotional, Lance’s face had been fucking _glowing_ in the light of the rising sun brighter and more beautiful than anything Keith has seen in his life, and Keith had wanted to kiss him so badly. He poured his heart, and tears, into Hunk’s shoulder whilst the others dozed off. He’d tried to explain the sheer enormity of it all, the things inside and- oh god - this is it. _This is how he’s going to die_ . At _Quiz Night._

He’s a little relieved when Shiro returns with drinks. Keith reaches desperately for the beer, chugging down at least half of it. God, he _needs_ this if Quiz Night is going to be _like this._ Full on _interrogation._

“That’s enough, you two.” Shiro says firmly, and his words diffuse the tension instantly. Pidge shrugs, reaching for one of the glasses. In comparison, Hunk gazes apologetically over to Keith. That should be the end of it, whatever _it is._ And then Shiro continues. “Whatever’s going on, it’s between Lance and Keith. As their friends, we should respect that.”

_What the fuck._

Slamming the beer down, Keith loses his cool.

“Can someone _please_ explain what all this is about?” he’s probably shouting, judging by the number of people who look over, but he doesn’t care. He’s _done_ with the ambiguity of all this, and Lance isn’t here and it’s _not right without Lance here at Quiz Night._ To make dorky jokes and offer deliberately terrible answers. Instead, everyone is getting frustrated and upset.

“Lance asked you out, and you rejected him.” Pidge offers, looking a little more sympathetic after Keith’s outburst.

“No he didn’t?!” Keith is yelling again, throwing his arms up. He would _definitely remember_ something as monumental as _that._ “He asked me to go with him to that _conven-”_

Oh.

_Oh._

Finally, it all slides into place. Why Lance had seemed so _jittery,_ why he hadn’t showed up for Quiz Night.

“We do stuff together _all the time,_ ” Keith hisses, raking a hand through his hair. “I didn’t know that- this was _different_ \- how was I-”

“Guys, I think we’re forgetting that this is _Lance._ ” Hunk laughs weakly whilst Pidge rolls her eyes.

“I already told him you’d say no.”

Well that’s just _fucking great._ Poor nervous Lance asking Keith out had already been _set up for rejection._

“Why would you _say that?!_ ” Keith clenches a fist, glaring at her. For the first time tonight, Pidge actually seems out of her element. Adjusting her glasses, she lowers her gaze.

“I- I didn’t _say_ you would _reject him!_ Only that you wouldn’t go to the convention. I mean...I just thought-”

It’s an onslaught of information. Lance _asked him out._ Lance had _wanted_ to ask him out in the first place which must mean that _Lance likes him back._ No, _liked._ Because Keith’s pretty sure he’s fucked this up entirely now.

“-Keith, it’ll be okay.” Shiro says soothingly, reaching over to clasp his shoulder. Glancing between his friends, Keith slumps further into his seat. Miserable. He feels _miserable,_ and awful. Lance probably feels a _thousand times worse._ And as much as he wants to pull out his phone and text him to _explain_ this has been a huge misunderstanding _,_ he’s _terrified._

“What… what do I do?” his voice is hushed, he doesn’t trust himself to talk any louder than a whisper.

“This is your moment Keith.” Both Hunk’s expression and voice are dramatic. Far too dramatic despite the shitstorm currently going down.

“Moment for _what_?”

“ _Your moment_ !” Stretching his arms out enthusiastically, Hunk leans over the table. “You know. We’re at the _critical point_ in the movie where it’s all gone wrong they’re getting away but then the love interest chases down the plane before it’s too late and they’re about to board but then he confesses at the airport and then they don’t leave the country and-”

By this point, Hunk is just _gushing now._ The three of them all stare incredulously at him.

“Yeah _no_.” Keith says, flatly. “That’s - that’s not happening. Lance isn’t even leaving the country.”

“He might be flying home for the holidays.” Hunk mumbles, evidently miffed his idea has been _rejected._ Sighing, Keith folds his arms across his chest.

“That’s still _three months away._ ”

“.. _Super_ slow burn?”

“Ultimately, you should be honest with him.” Shiro interjects. “Misunderstandings happen all the time in life.”

Hearing that relaxes Keith a little. As usual, Shiro is able to reassure him, the voice of wisdom commanding effortless respect in the way the majority of postgrads tend to do in the eyes of undergrads. Finishing off the beer, Keith nods in agreement. He half-considers impulsively dashing to Lance’s dorm now, reenacting a scene from a film Hunk would enjoy. But it seems futile and he _knows_ in his gut that it will just lead to more misunderstandings. His words will get jumbled, he’ll probably end up shouting at Lance because _how the heck was he supposed to know what Lance meant._

“Guys, are we still gonna do Quiz Night cos I have _the best_ name for us.”  

Hunk’s voice draws him back from his thoughts. And this time when looks up, everyone is looking at him with soft, warming eyes. It’s an unfamiliar feeling, to have so much unconditional support. He realises quickly that there’s no way any of his friends are going to let this _not_ be okay. Pidge is unsubtly on her phone, texting Lance undoubtedly to try and give Keith a headstart on clearing this up. They have each other’s backs, and Keith’s included in that. _It’ll be okay._ With a shaky smile, Keith takes a pen from the middle of the table and scribbles down their team name: _I’m A Leg_.

**-o-**

His first attempt at talking to Lance is cut off fairly swiftly. It’s probably atrocious timing, in hindsight. They’re about to walk into their exam, it’s early Monday morning and Keith’s feeling particularly groggy anyway.

“How was the convention?” That was _not_ the question he wanted to ask, but it’s all that came out. Keith is good at improvising, mostly. He’ll have to work with it.  

“I didn’t go.” Lance shrugs, unpacking his bag and getting out his exam materials. Something in Keith’s chest _drops_ because _Lance had been so excited. Is it my fault he didn’t go?_

“Oh.” is all Keith can think of saying.

Clapping him on the back, far too cheery and it’s all false _Keith knows it,_ Lance gathers his things.

“Good luck.” _God_ Keith needs it. Because he’s not even _thinking_ about the exam right now, all that’s on his mind is _Lance._ Nodding quietly, Keith nudges him.

“Yeah ...You too.”

The second attempt is marginally better, but still not _that great._ It’s been two days since the exam, which Keith is _positive_ he’s flunked, and now Keith is waiting for Lance at the doorway of his current lecture.

“Hey Lance.” He says, bumping shoulders with Lance and matching his brisk walk with ease. There’s no way Lance is getting away from him this time. But _god_ now he’s finally caught some time with him... Lance looks awful. Has he even slept this week? A pang of guilt ignites in his chest, knocking the breath from his lungs.

“Sorry man, can’t talk right now.” The smile Lance offers doesn’t reach his tired eyes. “I’m late to my next class and dude _you know_ what Allura is like-”

“-Yeah I know.” A laugh of disbelief. “I’m actually _in_ that class, Lance.”

Keith’s not used to being ignored by Lance. With Lance around, it’s very hard for him to blend in and go unnoticed, because Lance illuminates everything with his own radiance. He’s a beacon Keith will gladly follow. Though it’s _obvious_ by this point in the week that Lance is doing everything in his power to actively keep their interactions short and avoid Keith as much as possible.

Class, when they get there, is no better. Usually the pair of them sit together, bickering, snickering and generally being the sole cause of all of Allura’s exasperation. Today, however, that’s not the case. The moment they reach the room, Lance dives for the empty seat beside _Rolo_ which is weird enough because he’s never even really _spoken_ to Rolo before. That leaves Keith with no choice but to sit next to _Haggar._ Even Allura notices the shift in the atmosphere, she glances between them questioningly. Keith honestly is grateful that she says nothing on the subject, however much she wants to, and begins the lecture without delay.

By the end of it, however, Allura’s curiosity does win over. Keith tries to catch Lance before he slips out the room, but then Allura is calling his name and there’s no chance of ever reaching Lance now. _Great._ Just great.

“Keith,” Allura begins delicately as he walks over. “Is everything alright?”

 _No._ It’s not alright. Keith feels worse for believing his friends, believing that absolutely everything could be okay. False hope is worse than having none whatsoever. The _worst,_ most shattering part of it all, is how _colossal_ the shift is. Yet to the rest of the world, it probably seems so small and insignificant. They’re still talking, they’re still hanging out with the group. To an outsider’s point of view, they may not be able to tell. But it’s…painfully _different._ Everything is different and it’ll never be the same again and it’s _his fault-_

“-Uh, I guess.”

As expected, Allura sees right through it. Not that he was that convincing in the first place _._ Smiling gently, Allura sits down at her desk. She rummages through the draw and pulls out an envelope.

“What’s this?” _Oh no... the results of the exam already?_ Wait. That makes no sense. If Allura had the test results, _everyone_ would be finding out now not just him. _Come on, Keith. Focus yourself._ His mind is racing, and the majority of what’s whizzing through it is how much he’s fucked up with Lance.

“I had _hoped_ to go myself but, I can no longer make it.” Averting her gaze, Allura shuffles the paper on the desk. Funny, Keith wonders if she knows how terrible of a liar she really is. “Perhaps you should invite Lance.”

Opening the envelope, Keith’s eyes widen at the contents.

“Allura, I can’t- I can’t take this.” _Yes you can,_ he imagines Lance saying whilst grinning. _Do you know how much these even go for?!_ Keith in fact does, which is _exactly_ why he cannot take these. Especially from Allura.

“Yes you can.” She affirms, looking back at Keith with determination. It’s almost as if she’s _daring_ him to protest. Really, challenging Allura when she has her heart set on something is a Bad Idea. Shiro had told them the story about her PhD thesis proposal with Professor Coran. How on _earth_ he’s going to express his gratitude for this, Keith has no idea.

“There’s no need Keith,” Allura picks up her laptop bag, slinging it over her shoulder whilst apparently reading him like an open book. “Just be sure to hand your next assignment in on time.”

A little sheepish, Keith makes his way towards the exit.

“Right.”

**-o-**

Nervous. Holy shit Keith is so fucking _nervous._ His hands are trembling, his head is throbbing and everything is far too intense. Now he understands how Lance felt, holding out the tickets last week. Little had Keith known he’d been holding out far more than that. But he does now, and he _understands._ And this time, it’s going to turn out alright. The Universe has to be in favour of them. Because here they are. On the second floor of the library once again. Only this time, Lance is the one pretending to study in the corner.

Keith doesn’t sit down. He’s not as smooth as Lance and doubts he could meander through an entire _exposition_ before getting to the actual point of the conversation. Abrupt and abrasive is more his style. Unlike Lance, Keith is much smoother at presenting the tickets.

“Um.” pursing his lips, Keith drills his fingers against the table. Rolling like a snare drum, a dark march into chaos and inevitable plight.

He takes out the envelope from his jacket, glancing over cautiously to Lance. Lance, who is staring at him blankly - no. Not blankly, there’s something and it’s almost like he’s sitting there… _expectantly._ Oh. There’s a twitch of Lance’s lips that gives the entire game away and fuck _this-_  Keith is tempted to lean over the desk and whack him in the shoulder hard because that’s _so unfair._

Lance _knows, he definitely knows!_ Despite that, it’s also incredibly reassuring. To see the encouragement glistening in Lance’s eyes, guiding him forwards into this unfamiliar terrifying region of their relationship. That soft expression tinged with a dash of excitement because _this is happening_ is something Keith’s going to etch into his memory forever. He feels the electricity rushing through him.

“I have two tickets to Lion Haven. Come with me Friday.” Pause. Mustering the final ounce of his courage, Keith exhales and stares intently at Lance.  “Don’t say… don’t say maybe.”

Lance bursts into sudden laughter at that. Keith doesn’t understand why. Frowning, he looks down at the other in confusion. He’s fairly certain at this point Lance is going to say yes, hell his eyes have been screaming it since _before_ Keith even asked. But… now he’s not sure. Seeming to notice the creeping doubt in Keith, Lance beams brightly at him.

“-Dude.” Wiping his eyes, Lance struggles to keep laughter from his words. “You basically just quoted _Teenage Dirtbag._ ”

“What?”

“ _The song,_ you know _._ ” No, Keith doesn’t know. Lance waves his hand absently, folding his arms across his chest. Leaning back in the seat, he all but bats his fucking eyelashes. And okay, yeah. Lance is _definitely_ enjoying this whole thing way too much.

“So...is that a yes?” Shuffling on his feet awkwardly, Keith waits impatiently for a reply.

“Hmmm.” Lance is _smirking_ now the bastard. Yep, he’s _reeling_ from this. “I don’t know if I’ll _enjoy it_.”

“ _Lance_ . _”_

“Okay, _okay_ but on one condition.” Keith knows from the shit-eating grin on Lance’s face that whatever Lance has planned it’s _going to happen._ He’s too far gone anyway to really protest, relieved they’re _finally_ on the same page. Miscommunications and misunderstandings aside. They’re finally here, at a point in time that less than two weeks ago felt _impossible._ It doesn’t take long to figure out what exactly Lance’s condition is. Keith finds he has to fake the indifference in his voice.

“ _Fine,_ I’ll watch Voltron.”

“Yeah man!” Lance cheers, punching the air. “You’ll love it. We can start episode one tonight. You’re totally the red paladin and I’ve been thinking maybe we could even _cosplay-”_

If he’s actually a little excited about watching whatever the hell has consumed most of Lance’s spare time, _because Lance is so excited for him,_ Keith doesn’t voice it. Instead, he takes Lance’s hand into his own and hangs on to every word.

**Author's Note:**

> DORKS I TELL YOU DORKS. 
> 
> i realised halfway through writing this that TEENAGE DIRTBAG was literally kind of rooted into some of this and just started laughing cos... KEITH. 
> 
> I actually do have another scene written for this I couldn't fit in properly or get to work for this... I might post it as a separate thing if anyone is interested? It features most of the gang. 
> 
> Hunk was probably my favourite in this tbh. I just... HUNK. gosh I love writing them all so much. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you liked!


End file.
